How to play Doom on modern Windows
For help running Doom on other operating systems, see How to download and run Doom. Playing Doom under Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7, Windows 8, or Windows 10 can be troublesome. All games based on the Doom engine originally ran under MS-DOS. Modern Windows versions have only limited support for DOS, and the Doom games and other Doom engine games may run poorly or have other issues (sound support is especially affected). 64-bit versions of Windows do not support 16-bit executables or games. Recent commercial versions of Doom (such as the Collector's Edition) include Doom95, the original commercial Windows port of Doom. However, even this does not play correctly because of modern Windows compatibility issues and bugs in the port itself (see this page for detailed information). Source ports By far the most effective solution is to use a source port. Many source ports exist which are derived from the Doom source code, Heretic source code or Hexen source code. These are further developed and much better supported than the official game engine versions released by id Software and Raven Software. For playing Doom with the same feel of the original engine (capped framerate, limited screen resolution and so on), Chocolate Doom exists. However, there are other source ports which come with a variety of new features along with lots of bug fixes and almost complete removal of the engine limitations. The most popular of them are: * Doomsday * Eternity Engine * GZDoom * PrBoom+ * ReMooD * Risen3D * Vavoom * ZDoom And if you want to play multiplayer games on the Internet, you should also try: * Odamex * Skulltag * ZDaemon * Zandronum Setting up a source port For choosing a source port, one should check the official website for more detailed information and support. Not all source ports are compatible with all operating systems (although all ports mentioned above support Windows) and most source ports specialize in certain types of functionality and features. For a more detailed overview on source ports, see comparison of Doom source ports. To setup a source port, first install the game as normal. Then go the source port's web site, download the source port's Windows version (usually stored in a ZIP archive), and extract the archive into the location where the game was installed. Running the source port executable (e.g. the file named prboom.exe for PrBoom, zdoom.exe for ZDoom and so on) should then start the game. Emulation Using console versions of Doom whose ROM images are dumped into a file for game system emulators is another way to play Doom on Windows. Although this is not legal if you do not dump the image yourself (and even then of questionable legality and depends on the country, and if there are anti-copy protection measures in placehttp://www.govyou.co.uk/copyright-law-personal-backup-of-video-games/), downloading a ROM off the Internet is copyright infringement regardless if you own the game or not. Due to the cost of a cartridge dumping tool, CD versions are the easiest to emulate legally or illegaly depending on national laws such as the Playstation or Saturn versions.) Devices used for backup copy-protected material maybe illegal devices or legal devices used in an illegal manner (always check local national laws).https://www.nintendo.com/corp/legal.jsp Other solutions * Use DOSBox to run the original DOS game executable (e.g. doom.exe for Doom, doom2.exe for Doom II, etc.). Poor performance can be improved by increasing the "cycles" parameter in the DOSBox configuration file. If you have difficulties setting up the program, you can try a user-friendly front-end such as D-Fend Reloaded. * You could even set up a whole emulated PC e.g. with VirtualBox and install MS-DOS, DR-DOS, FreeDOS or Windows 9x there; this might look like "breaking flies on a wheel", though — DOSBox should be much faster in emulating, if it is compatible enough. * SoundFX 2000 allows sound support for DOS games under Windows XP. * VDMSound does the same as the above. * Run the original DOS Doom, Heretic and Hexen executables without sound: either use the -nosound command line argument or set snd_sfxdevice and snd_musicdevice to zero in the game configuration file. ** It is possible to run with music but no sound effects: In setup, select General MIDI (not Sound Blaster), with 0x300 as the address. Sound effects should be turned off. This gives a configuration with music; however, even in this configuration the music may not play properly. * It is possible to play Doom in Windows XP without using DOSBox since XP still has steady DOS support. Playing Doom in Windows 7 or Windows 8 will only give an error after the DOS screen starts up on a window, preparing all modules needed for running, but instead pops up a dialog saying that Doom can't run on fullscreen. The error will keep popping up until you choose to terminate the program. 64-bit versions of Windows 7 or Windows 8 do not support 16-bit executables, they will instead give an error that the executable is not compatible with the version of Windows you're running. Same thing as in Windows 8. But simpler error message saying this app can't run on your PC. Attempting to run Doom on Windows 7 or Windows 8 through the Command Prompt will result in "Unsupported 16-bit Application" error. ** It is possible to run the original DOS version of Doom under Windows Vista and 7 32-bit, by using XDDM video drivers instead of WDDM. * Doom at MS-DOS GAMES is an online emulator using dosbox web version. Quick & easy solution If the above text confuses you or if you are unsure which source port you want to use, you can follow the instructions below to get to play Doom as quickly and easily as possible: * First install your Doom game normally to a folder of your choosing. If you do not have any of the Doom games, you can download the free shareware episode here. ** If you downloaded the shareware episode, you should now have a file called doom95.zip. Right-click on the file and extract its contents into a folder, e.g. Doom95 * Download latest Chocolate Doom version here. * Right-click on the Chocolate Doom archive and extract its files into the same folder as the shareware episode or where you installed the full game. * Open the folder and start chocolate-doom.exe, which should launch the game. **If you want to configure sound, keys or other features, open chocolate-setup.exe instead. If you do not have the full Doom games and wish to purchase them, look here for further instructions. Category:Tutorials